


Of Princes and Plumbers

by Lunavichi



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, its literally just superstar saga but im making it gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavichi/pseuds/Lunavichi
Summary: With a certain prince set in his sights, Luigi finds it increasingly difficult to focus on the task at hand.a.k.a. i'm re-writing every cutscene with peasley in it to make it gay
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. The Mountain Peak

**Author's Note:**

> so i played superstar saga for the first time a couple weeks ago and quickly fixated on it! i absolutely loved every minute of it so i decided to write something for it <333
> 
> i also have a tumblr!! its my mario sideblog @lumivino; if you wanna talk there or would like to send me prompts for art/writing, go check it out!

To find a dragon atop the peak of Hoohoo Mountain was certainly a surprise, to say the least.

After it batted Blablanadon out of the sky like he was a fly, both Luigi and Mario planted their feet firmly on the ground, ready for a fight. With a roar, it pounced out of its egg and landed in front of the brothers.

It began by shooting fireballs at the pair like it had with the pterosaur earlier, but with some well-timed jumps, the two had narrowly avoided getting singed. Frazzled, but still ready for action, Mario motioned for Luigi to do a team-up attack with him. Luigi quickly caught on, and with adrenaline still running through their veins, they jumped and spun through the air to give a devastating blow to the dragon below them.

Still not finished, it continued with its barrage of attacks all while the brothers rushed around it, landing hits whenever they saw an opening. After enough of this, the winged beast finally collapsed, steam coming out of its nose. Luigi let out a sigh of relief and could hear Mario let out a similar breath beside him.

The taller brother took off his cap and moved to wipe off his forehead when the dragon had begun to glow. Now that exhaustion was setting in, the pair could do nothing but stare in anticipation to see what would come next.

In a blur of colours and light, the creature’s silhouette shifted into a more humanoid appearance. Once the brightness faded away, a green figure with bright blond hair was left standing before the two. After a moment of silence, the Beanish man jumped up and let out a laugh. He ran a hand through his hair, and Luigi could swear he saw the air around the man sparkle.

“Cheers to your mustaches!” he sang out, giving them both a smile. While Mario, albeit a little shocked, returned with a nod, Luigi could only stare, enamoured with his radiance. His hands clutched his hat, still absent from his head, closer to his chest. A feeling that he couldn’t quite pinpoint formed in his gut.

He was taken out of his stupor by the sound of flapping wings and a shadow looming overhead, signalling the return of Blablanadon. He surveyed the area, eyes falling upon the recently transformed man. After letting out a surprised noise, he landed and spoke.

“Th-This incredibly dazzling man is none other than Prince Peasley!” Both the brothers startled at this, and the pterosaur continued, “What happened to you?”

With another chortle and flip of his hair, Prince Peasley replied, “Well! I suppose you could call it a bit of an accident,” His bright voice rang out, causing all to listen intently. “As I was investigating events throughout the country for this top secret mission I'm on... I suddenly encountered Cackletta and her vile underling, Fawful, here on this mountain…” His expression shifted into a slight frown, eyebrows furrowing. “but by the time I realized who the fiends were, it was too late…”

Peasley’s voice trailed off, scorn dripping from his words. As soon as the dip had happened, it suddenly vanished, as if remembering he had an audience. His speech took on the previous jubilant tone, “They transformed me into _that_ and shut me inside that egg!” Capping off his monologue with the same wave of his hair.

Still as fixated on the prince as when he first appeared, Luigi could only nod along occasionally, feeling a flush rise on his cheeks. Seeing the lack of reply from his brother, Mario took the lead in explaining the plight of Princess Peach. Luigi thanked him silently. The shorter man seemed to always know when to jump in for him. Now that he had some time to compose himself, he had just realized his staple hat was still gripped in his hands. He hurriedly tried to smooth out the wrinkles before shoving it back on his head. Luigi had felt oddly vulnerable without it; _how had he not noticed its absence until now? And why was he so flustered?_

Once again he was taken out of his thoughts by a rush of air and something lowering beside the prince. It appeared to be… a pillow with wings? The Beanish man nonchalantly stepped onto it, while Luigi heard him say something about not fretting over the princess. Once securely on, the cushion began to rise.

Prince Peasley let out his signature laugh yet again, “At any rate, we should chase after Cackletta!” Hearing the villainess’ name had both the brothers giving a determined nod. Peasley continued, “I want you to visit my mother, Queen Bean, in Beanbean Castle once you climb down the mountain. It may be that Cackletta's next target is Beanbean Castle,” His voice gained a purposeful edge. “I'd bet my life on it!”

Back on track, Luigi gave a look towards his brother; seeing him sport a similar expression. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Blablanadon tramp towards the duo, preparing to take off.

Before they could grab on, Peasley’s voice sounded off yet again. “Oh!” He gave a titter, “Here’s a gift from me. Autographed, of course!” Luigi’s eyes found the prince, only to be met with him gazing back. His focus was once again shattered; he felt his cheeks heat up and attempted to maintain eye contact, all the while he could sense his heart thundering in his chest. Peasley reached into his pristine tunic and drew forth a yellow rose, tossing it in the younger brother’s direction. Catching the pristine flora, Luigi was thankful for his instincts from previous battles.

The prince let out another lilted chuckle which only added to Luigi’s flustered state. “Yes, I think a rose matches your green perfectly! If you show that rose at Beanbean Castle, they’ll permit you to enter!”

Once again, he was left speechless. _A rose? For_ him? _Oh Grambi, he must be in the Overthere…_

With a final flip of his hair that had Luigi seeing stars, he concluded his peroration, “And with that, I must get back to my mission! May we meet again!” He threw his arm out, soaring through the air around the trio. The wind rushing by had the taller brother stumbling head over heels, reaching for anything to stabilize himself. By the time he had regained his senses, Prince Peasley had vanished just as dazzlingly as he had arrived.

Seeing the state his brother was in, Mario gave a hearty laugh and patted him on the back. Luigi could only cover his face and let out a moan of despair. _How could Mario deal with this feeling with the princess all the time?_

Letting his hand rest on his younger brother’s shoulder, Mario fixed him a sympathetic smile, as if to say _“I’ve been there.”_

The two departed with Blablanadon, soaring down the mountainside, a whole new adventure in front of them.


	2. Within the Castle Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter because of the length of the cutscene this time :p i was originally planning on grouping shorter sections together as one chapter but i think things flow better just being separate!

The Mario brothers were once again back at Beanbean Castle after acquiring the Chuckola Reserve required to revert Queen Bean back to normal.

Of course, there were a few hiccups on the way, but they managed.

Queen Bean was looking significantly more upbeat after being freed of the worm cursed upon her by Cackletta, much to the joy of Lady Lima. Even when being informed of the current state of Princess Peach and the witch’s plan to obtain the Beanstar, she was ever undaunted.

Instead, she let out a boisterous laugh. “Fear not! I foresaw this desire of hers long, long ago! We are prepared!” Her jubilant voice rang out across the castle walls, “Card for card, we have a better hand than she!”

Not long after Queen Bean’s declaration, a Beanish servant tread into the throne room. “Your Highness! Prince Peasley has arrived!”

Just the mere mention of his name made Luigi’s stomach flip, despite not hearing from the prince since their first meeting.

“Perfect timing! Master Mario! Master Luigi! Head out to meet my son!” The queen proclaimed, ushering the two out with her hand. The attendant that had announced the prince’s arrival bowed to them as they walked out.

Upon the brothers’ arrival to the entrance of the castle, Prince Peasley greeted them with a wave of his hand, also passing through his hair to make it shine. “Cheers to Red and Greenie!” he applauded. “Thank you for your help earlier! Yes, thanks to you, my secret mission is about to pay off!” He was as exultant as the last time they saw him, never faltering in his determination.

What _wasn’t_ there to like about him? Although Luigi wasn’t sure the nickname was a good or bad thing yet…

Quickly getting a hold of his thoughts before they drifted too off course, he considered the other topic Peasley had mentioned. He looked to Mario for any clue as to what he was talking about but his elder brother seemed just as perplexed as him.

Noticing the brothers’ confusion, Peasley chuckled; _rather reminiscent of his mother,_ Luigi noted.

Following that train of thought, the queen herself appeared in the archway, along with Lady Lima. “Prince Peasley! Excellent work on your mission!” At this, the prince seemed to shine even brighter. “Have you learned the whereabouts of Cackletta?” Queen Bean inquired.

Ever the allurement, the prince snickered. “Thanks to you…” he paused for dramatics, then let out a vociferous _“Absolutely!”_

The duo startled at the proclamation, eyes widening.

Prince Peasley continued, “Southeast of this castle is Woohoo Hooniversity, our local research institution. Cackletta and her underlings have just snuck in there!” He finished his sentence with a firm fist in his hand.

His mother jumped, landing with a great presence. “Yes, of course!” Her voice took on the same tone as the Beanish man, “Woohoo Hooniversity is the perfect place to awaken the Beanstar!”

Mario had uttered a sound of recognition at the mention of the university, seemingly having remembered a sign directed towards it in the fields outside the castle. Luigi was thankful his brother was so attentive; he figured it must have been experience from all of his previous adventures.

“I intend to march into Woohoo Hooniversity right this instant!” Peasley returned from his mother’s comment. He shifted his gaze to the two brothers, “May we meet again!” Turning on his heel, his hair seemed to float before returning to frame his face. The prince quickly marched towards the grand entrance, the click of his shoes bouncing off the polished floor.

Luigi watched him go, captivated by his figure despite the vermilion cape obscuring it. He moved with such grace; it reminded him almost of a ballerina.

Feeling a nudge from his brother, Luigi let out a small “Oh!” and the two quickly bowed before the queen and her advisor before trailing after the prince.

He wouldn’t admit it, but Luigi found himself feeling for the gold rose in his overall’s pockets quite often during the trek to the university. If Mario noticed, he didn’t comment, instead conveying a fond smile towards his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to writing this i am now imagining peasley as a ballerina,,,,, a dance au would slap not even gonna lie bro


	3. The Depths of the Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS i really did not mean for this chapter to become so long but i really liked describing the creepy atmosphere of the hooniversity, my bad [peace sign] it is currently 2:54am on valentines day and i havent even proofread this so i apologize for any mistakes!

The unnerving atmosphere of Woohoo Hooniversity did little to ease the search for the source of the Beanbean Kingdom’s troubles. Cackletta and Fawful were located somewhere within the labyrinth of run-down corridors and machinery, and the Mario brothers would not leave until they put a stop to the wicked duo’s plan.

Their entrance had been less than welcome, almost immediately being greeted with a group of Beanish villagers rushing towards the exit and into the bright fields outside. The wooden doors shut after them with an ominous creak, making the interior of the building significantly darker.

Upon venturing deeper, the pair encountered a lone inhabitant that had failed to make it out with the rest of their peers. They were crumpled on the ground, visibly shivering every couple seconds. Once the brothers were in their line of sight, they feebly raised their head and let out a garbled phrase.

“Ca-Cackletta and her crew snuck into the Hooniversity!” They drew a shuddering breath, “They transformed all of the Hooniversity's professors into monsters…” They finished, confirming the pair’s fears. This seemed to take up the remainder of the villager’s energy and their head fell back down to the tiled floor.

Shocked into action, the brothers quickly knelt down to their side, Mario checking to see if the occupant was still conscious. After a handful of seconds that felt too long, they uttered a groan.

Luigi and Mario both let out a sigh of relief but were swiftly brought to alert again when they heard another groan, this time more distressed. Luigi glanced to his brother whose hands were hovering over the Beanish resident, unsure of how to proceed. They were shivering more violently now and were looking weaker as each second passed. Luigi was about to suggest taking them outside when they let out a wail.

The pair jumped up, jolted by the sudden exclamation. Just as soon as it started, it cut off, turning into a grating cry before tapering off completely. Their body was completely still, the tremors having vanished. Nobody moved, the only sound being the slight rush of air from the holes crumbled in the floor.

The body in front of the duo began to shift, seemingly growing bulkier before their very eyes. Their head, face-down from its fall earlier, had shifted to a ghastly grey. Luigi gulped, taking a step back.

When their head rose, it revealed two shadowed spots for eyes, almost like a mask. The brothers took heed of what they had heard before; this innocent Beanbean resident had been transformed into a Snifit.

The two leapt back, putting space between them and the newly cursed student. They couldn’t just punch and hammer recklessly this time, this was an actual _person._ The Snifit began charging a beam from a device situated on their mouth and shot out a laser ring, directed towards Mario. He jumped through it easily, rolling out and landing a punch before jumping back beside his brother.

Once the pattern of attack was figured out, it became easier to dodge the lasers that were being dealt towards them. The fight dragged on more than usual, the two having to be cautious to not deal any permanent damage. It was eventually won, with the Snifit being knocked unconscious and sporting a rather nasty bump on their head. That was _definitely_ a concussion.

After checking to make sure they were still in relatively good shape, the pair made their way deeper into the university.

* * *

While luckily being able to find directories throughout some of the rooms, the trek still had the two looping back around and double-checking where they had taken a wrong turn. Mario made an offhand comment about how _these people are scholars, they should really know how to design a layout better than this_ that had lightened the mood and made both of them laugh.

Before long, they were making their way out of the depths, following a concentrated beam along a path directed by mirrors. Once back in the main room, Luigi was able to notice the beauty of the lush purple carpeting laid across the expanse of the large room. The stars sewn in with gold thread almost seemed to sparkle. It was much easier to appreciate when he wasn’t busy fighting recently-turned enemies.

However, not once had they run into Prince Peasley, despite his declaration of entering the Hooniversity as well. Luigi had also taken note of this, more than once considering mentioning his concerns to Mario. Instead, he thumbed the rose in his pocket yet again. He was a prince, of _course_ he would be fine!

Even so, the younger brother still worried about him.

Giving his head a quick shake, Luigi trod along to the newly opened sun-symboled door to meet his brother. The difference between the two rooms had his eyes widen in surprise. While the area before had been rather dark, emphasized by the plum walls and flooring and only lit by the artificial lights placed ever so often on the walls, the room they newly entered was the complete opposite. With icy blue tiles and rows of fluorescent tube lights lining the ceiling, it was hard not to squint.

Along with the buzzing of the lights, Luigi could also hear something coming from the chamber in front of them. He tapped his brother on the shoulder, putting a finger to his lips and pointing in the direction of the door. Being wary of the exposed pipes in the floor, the duo made their way to the next room. It was significantly larger and had a raised platform spanning almost the entire floor. In the center were 5 figures, however 3 of them were perfectly static. More troublesome were the two others occupying it.

It was none other than Cackletta and Fawful themselves. Even worse, the Beanstar was in the middle of where they were standing. Luigi held his arm out in front of Mario, knowing that he would want to jump in straight away. The younger brother wanted to wait and see exactly what the offenders were planning; the Beanstar hadn’t yet been awakened.

Fortunately, they hadn’t seemed to notice the siblings and were continuing to converse. Cackletta gave a shrill laugh before barking out, “Peach bots! _Speak!”_

The three other bodies, or _Peach bots,_ emitted a grinding chant that sounded nothing like the princess they were modeled after. The Beanstar perceived this too, as its face, almost always neutral, became furrowed and took on a slightly red hue. It shook for a short moment before it took off, flying erratically throughout the area.

Cackletta and Fawful tensed, although they still remained standing in front of the Peach bots. It was only when the Beanstar dove down and tore a hole through the grating below them did they scatter to opposite ends of the room. The deity continued to lay wreckage to the flooring until the robots fell through and silenced. Still fuming, the Beanstar tumbled down with them, leaving behind a gaping pit.

Cackletta was the first to recover, coming in from the right side where she had been hiding. “Huh?! Wh-what happened? What is this?” She questioned in a rage.

Fawful returned to her side, eyeing the gap while fretting, “I have fright! A situation we had not suspected has begun to d-d-develop!” The recent cacophony had gotten to him, making him trip over his words. “May we flee?”

Seeing their frazzled state, the brothers decided to strike, jumping out from the raised platform they had been taking cover behind.

The villainess startled and let out a shriek. “Pests! Loathsome pests!” She quickly got over her shock, shifting instead to anger. “And at the worst possible moment! We don't have time to deal with you fools!”

Luigi looked over to Fawful, who seemed to still be in a startled state. Remembering how much trouble he caused Mario, Bowser, and himself back on the Koopa Cruiser, he decided to take advantage of this and beat him while he was vulnerable. Taking out his hammer, he drew his arms back before hitting Fawful’s head with a satisfying _thwonk,_ thrusting his body into the ground.

Cackletta released another screech and she shook with anger. “Hah! Hmph! Well, won't this be fun!” Her vexation heightened with each word she spat out. “Oh, yes! If that's how it is, I'm ready for you. I'm going to knock you all the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom!” Her body began to grow while she gave a sickening grin, hands extending upwards that made her robe flare out.

Mario and Luigi readied themselves, getting into their usual battle formation. They had to be ready for anything.

The air around them gained a purple tint, followed by lightning strikes from Cackletta’s hands. They both jolted, but swiftly recovered. Not long after, the ground began to tremble as pitch black holes began to form on the ground beside the miscreant, travelling towards the duo. They didn’t need to be told twice to jump over them.

The mist in the air dissipated soon enough, and Cackletta returned to her usual form. The brothers readied to attack when she threw an arm out, directed towards Mario. He raised his fists, ready to counter another attack, when there was a rumble above him and a lightning strike came down with a deafening crack. He narrowly sprung out of the way, yelping as he looked at the ground where he stood just moments before, dark and singed.

Luigi also cried out in concern for his older brother, making a move to support him if needed. He was too preoccupied to notice a similar crackle sounding above him, making way for another vicious strike. A loud _boom_ echoed in his skull, pain jolting through every nerve in his body. The shock made its way through his body, temporarily paralyzing him. He could only manage a wobbly cry through gritted teeth before the aftershocks left, leaving him with twitching limbs.

This time it was Mario who called out to him, eyebrows upturning in concern. He was always protective of him, and Luigi was sure this wouldn’t help the case. To help alleviate his fear even by a little amount, he gave his brother a shaky thumbs up, still unable to speak. His legs were still shaking and he felt like he could fall over at any second, but he knew he had to carry on. Mario also seemed to know this, and hesitantly took his focus away from his brother.

Mario readied an attack of his own, giving a leap and planting his feet straight on Cackletta’s head. She yowled and swiped blindly above herself, but he had already jumped back out of her reach.

Feeling a bit more stable, Luigi brought out his hammer once more and swung it around before landing a solid hit on the witch’s stomach. She doubled over and groaned, stumbling back.

“Tenacious little boys, aren’t you?” She hissed. “I’m too busy for such games! Time for this to end!” Her voice boomed throughout the chamber. Her figure grew again, the purple fog returning.

Bolts of lightning began to touch down around the group, destroying the floor even further. The black holes returned in a greater number, making more of a challenge to clear. This proved to be true for Mario, his foot catching the edge of one of the pits and ultimately causing him to fall through. Luigi gave a noise of distress, but knew he had to stay focused to avoid taking more damage.

Once the remainder of the black holes had been dodged, Mario was dropped down from above and landed with a grunt. He had gotten up with some difficulty, almost seeming weighed down.

The mist disappeared by now but Cackletta’s form was still maintained. Her eyes and large grin were triumphant in seeing the state of the two. Luigi had exhausted almost all of his energy just to steer clear of being in the same state of his brother, and Mario now wasn’t able to jump at all.

She raised her clawed hands, sparks beginning to gather on her fingers. Before she could deal her final attack, a voice rang out.

“I will not allow you to lay another hand on these men!”

The pair looked over towards the entrance they had come from. The figure dashed forwards, placing themself between Cackletta and the Mario brothers. Now that they had stilled, Luigi had been able to focus his eyes on their protector.

Oh, he’d recognize that brilliant blond hair anywhere.

Prince Peasley leapt forward, dancing around the bolts of lightning aimed at him with practiced ease. Once near enough, he drew out his rapier with a ring and gave a loud whistle. He leaped up, his winged cushion swooping in to give him another boost, and he sliced Cackletta’s shoulder. She shrieked, her hand immediately moving to cover the fresh wound, drops of blue leaking through her fingers.

Peasley dropped down, almost floating, his cape trailing behind him. Now that the villainess was preoccupied, he was able to assess the damage she had done. He trot over to the brothers, his resolute expression giving way to one of concern. “Well now, we can’t have our esteemed guests fall in battle. That is _truly_ poor company on our part,” He remarked, looking over both of them. After seeing no lethal wounds on either of them, he let out a sigh of relief. “However, you can’t go taking all the credit for this fight!” He winked before turning his attention back to the threat in front of them.

Luigi would’ve been weak in the knees if his legs weren’t already, well… weak.

He chose instead to give an alleviated laugh, standing with renewed confidence. He held a hand out towards Mario, signifying one of their teamed attacks. Despite his state, he nodded, giving a noise of affirmation and adjusting his cap.

The two grabbed hands, Mario using his weighted status to swing his brother around before letting go, aiming him towards Cackletta. His feet landed square on her head and she tipped over, landing on her back with a grunt.

Unfortunately, Luigi’s legs weren’t able to withhold the force of such a strong throw without crumbling beneath him, and he too dropped to the floor. Both Mario and Peasley let out varied cries of distress and scrambled over to him, fretting over his condition. He was able to express that he was okay for the most part and pointed in Cackletta’s direction, conveying the more important matter.

On cue, she garbled out a moan and weakly palmed her gash. While not bleeding as profusely, it was still dribbling. “H-how could this happen?” she panted.

The prince once again moved to cover his allies, determining that they were no longer in a state to fight. However, he was caught off guard when Fawful popped up from the ground.

“Cackletta! Do not have worries!” The henchman brought forth the headgear he was seen with from their first encounter and secured it to his head. “Watch! I am sucking up your energy with this headgear!”

The “mouth” of the device began absorbing Cackletta’s essence, her body gradually fading into multicoloured particles that travelled to the main receptacle of the apparatus.

Her voice could still be heard through the glass, albeit muffled. “Oh… oh, Fawful! Give them one final attack for me!” She cried.

He responded with vigour, “I say to you _yes!”_

He was only able to make it a few steps before Peasley lashed out, repeatedly striking him with his blade. He didn’t break skin, but it was enough to keep him at bay. After Fawful was competently dazed, the prince drew back, unleashing a final blow that struck him out of one of the holes in the ceiling the Beanstar had made earlier.

Once ascertaining that there were no more dangers that could befall the trio, he sheathed his rapier and turned back to the brothers, still on the ground. “I… apologize I wasn’t of more assistance earlier,” he seemed hesitant; a stark change from his ostentatious presentation from previous encounters. “Even _I_ cannot make my way through this establishment without needing directions.”

“But enough about me! As much as I hate to admit it, you two were obviously the stars of this show,” His boisterous personality shone through once again. He procured two ultra mushrooms from his tunic, handing them to the duo. “These should be more than enough to get you two back on your feet! Picked from the castle gardens; you can’t find anything better!” The Beanish nobility finished with a brush of his hand through his hair, also serving to neaten it from the fight before.

The pair consumed the vegetation, almost immediately feeling the effects. Mario triumphantly jumped, giving a whoop and tipping his hat to the prince. Peasley chuckled at the older brother’s antics. Luigi gained feeling in his legs again, stretching them out for good measure. His body felt much more energized and he hopped up from where he was sitting. He uttered a _“thank you”_ to Peasley, and the man was about to return with a wave when he covered his mouth and his shoulders shook with poorly suppressed laughter.

Mario also seemed to notice the source of his amusement, as he joined in with a chortle of his own. Before the younger brother could question what was so funny to them, Prince Peasley ambled over and started smoothing out his hair.

“Oh Greenie, looks like you got quite the shock earlier,” He quipped, still letting out the occasional giggle. Luigi could immediately feel his face redden as he sputtered. _Of course his hat got blown off by the lightning!_ He hurriedly smoothed out his moustache before Peasley could get to it, trying(and failing) to maintain his composure. Looking around for his cap, a light tap on his shoulder brought his attention back to the man in front of him, who retrieved the desired item from behind his back. “Looking for this?”

Luigi didn’t think he could get any more embarrassed.

The prince set the green fabric safely on his head, giving it a pat for good measure. He gave a light-hearted smile to Luigi, who, despite wanting to melt into the floor, returned with one of his own shy grins.

They were brought out of the moment by Mario clearing his throat, giving a pointed look to the large gap in the grating. This seemed to get Peasley back on track, blurting out a “Right!” before also coughing, a dusting of blue on his cheeks.

“Now, quickly! To the fallen Beanstar!” He started, but was immediately met with Mario explaining the recent events.

The prince looked puzzled. “What? The Beanstar heard Princess Peach's voice and went mad?” He brought a hand to his chin, giving a thoughtful tone, “But why would Princess Peach's voice drive the Beanstar mad? I sense a surprising secret at the center of this riddle!” He alluded with a wink.

The brothers shared a look, both lost as to what Peasley was trying to convey.

He continued, “I shall explain it all in detail once we have safely recovered the Beanstar that has fallen below. You two must go to the bottom floor immediately!” Concluding his speech with an expected wave of his hair, Prince Peasley summoned his cushion and hopped on with grace, giving one last wave to the pair before exiting through the puncture in the roof.

Now that the Beanbean Kingdom’s main threat had been dealt with, Mario and Luigi could breathe a sigh of relief. While they still had the matter of finding the Beanstar, it would be a walk in the park compared to their preceding trials.

With that in mind, the two sauntered to the newly revealed door leading to the basement, chattering about meaningless things, their recent adventure, and anything in-between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [looks at the canon divergence tag and blows it a kiss] baby what would i do without u <333


	4. Returning to the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone else watch the direct and get unnecessarily hyped about mario golf

Mario and Luigi stumbled out of the yellow pipe leading up from the seabed, the day’s endeavours taking a clear toll on them. As if undergoing another battle right after defeating Cackletta wasn’t enough, having the Beanstar shattering into pieces and crash-landing onto a deserted island certainly was the topping on this poorly-crafted cake.

Well, at least this cake had ancient temples that gave them fire and thunder abilities.

The two brothers didn’t know how long they remained sprawled out on the grass, but when they finally rose again, the sun was lower in the sky and bathing the environment in a golden light. The kingdom looked especially beautiful this time of day, the shimmering water on the coast and gentle breeze through the plains making for a serene aura.

Now that Cackletta was gone, the two could soak in the beauty of where their adventure had taken place, no longer plagued by any immediate worries. While making their way back to the castle, a silhouette appeared in the sky, getting larger as it approached the siblings. Making out more of the details, it was revealed to be a person, and they seemed to be moving towards them faster than initially perceived.

This realization came in the form of said person barreling into both of them, making them crash to the ground again.

“I have searched high and low for you two!” Prince Peasley beamed. “I feared that you'd met a terrible fate!” He was holding onto both of them tightly, not caring to keep up a dignified appearance. Mario adjusted quickly, loosely throwing his arm around the prince. Luigi was slower to respond, still shocked by his sudden entrance and their proximity. He did eventually return the hug, leaning into the embrace.

Once Peasley had separated from the two, he took a moment to smooth out his tunic before he spoke again. “I was very worried after I witnessed the Beanstar rise out of the Hooniversity… I saw you two falling and I could do nothing about it…” He averted his gaze, something which was rarely seen from him. Nevertheless, he continued, “And the fate of the Beanstar; what happened to it?”

The brothers shared a look, neither of them wanting to be the bearer of bad news. In the end, Mario sighed and provided a regretful explanation. Luigi placed a gentle hand on his older brother’s shoulder in an attempt to ease his contrition.

“So it is true… the Beanstar split into four pieces. They have scattered.” Peasley sighed. “It is sad, really… I see that you blame yourselves but I assure you that the fault is not on you at all,” He peered back up while replying, giving the brothers a sincere look.

Despite his exhaustion, Luigi wanted to do all that he could to repay the prince’s kindness towards them. He timidly spoke, “W-well, we could help look for them,” His fingers thumbed a blade of grass beneath them, trying to dispel his nervous energy.

The prince perked up at this, gasping softly. “What? You say you'll help me search for the Beanstar pieces?” He scooted closer to him while his smile grew.

Mario, while not expecting this statement, wholeheartedly agreed, responding with an affirming nod.

Prince Peasley practically gleamed at the confirmation. “Oh, I would be most appreciative!” He rose up from where he was sitting, offering his hands to help the pair stand. “But first, I’d actually like you two to go to Beanbean Airport.”

After they were on their feet again, Mario and Luigi gave the Beanish man a puzzled look. _What business would they have_ there _of all places?_

The prince uttered one of his signature laughs before speaking. “You see…” A sly look was cast their way, “Princess Peach is blessing our fair land with her presence!”

The brothers let out cries of shock. Peasley took amusement from their reactions, causing him to titter. “A dignitary of Princess Peach's stature visiting our kingdom is a _very_ serious affair,” His hands were held behind his back as he talked, “And _that_ is why I'd like you two in attendance to greet Her Royal Loveliness. As such, you must head for Beanbean Airport immediately!” He finished with a flourish, the air around him seeming to glimmer.

Nodding, the duo enthusiastically agreed, looking forward to seeing a familiar face. Although it hadn’t been a long stretch of time since they left the Mushroom Kingdom, the princess’ company was certainly something that could be easily desired.

Prince Peasley, content with their acceptance, added on, “Well, by the by, Beanbean Airport is south of Beanbean Castle.” He pointed in the direction they were supposed to go, “I must head there myself immediately, so I'll see you there!” With a wink, he sprung onto his winged mount and took off, leaving the siblings to make their way on foot.

With nothing else to do but follow the nobility, Mario and Luigi began ambling to where they would soon meet the princess while the sun slowly met the horizon.

* * *

Of course, there had to be yet another hiccup to their plans.

There had been a failure to mention several piranha plants inhabiting the runway, preventing the plane from landing. Luigi was honestly exhausted, and he didn’t doubt that Mario felt the same. The tarmac posed a challenge to navigate, as it had become dark by the time they had arrived. The vines from the dangerous flora were less visible, making them trip up on more than one occasion.

Nevertheless, the enemies were defeated in due time, and the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was able to arrive safely. Mario and Luigi were instructed to wait in the castle’s court gardens which held a splendid array of flowers; one of which was the kingdom’s signature: the yellow rose. The inflorescence sat upon a marble stand, not one petal out of place. It truly was a spectacle, lit on all four sides by stone lanterns.

The rest of the garden was in similar fashion; it was very well tended to, and Luigi almost envied the beauty of it. He, along with Mario, took a seat by one of the fountains and started some idle chit-chat with some of the garden tenders.

Lady Lima made her entrance shortly afterwards, appearing from behind one of the many hedges. “Hush, everyone! Princess Peach, representative of the Mushroom Kingdom, brings greetings!” She proclaimed, stepping to the side.

The princess herself emerged, looking high in spirits. She gave a short curtsy to Lady Lima, signifying her thanks. Once she spotted the brothers, she minced over to them, Toadsworth trailing behind her.

She opened her mouth to speak and Mario and Luigi winced, awaiting the inevitable word-bombs she had been speaking with earlier. To their surprise, she let out a cheery _“Mario! Luigi!”_ and gave them a quick embrace. “Thank you so much for all you've done. I am so relieved that the two of you are safe,” As gracious as ever, the princess applauded them.

After getting over their initial shock, the two jumped to her sides, bombarding her with questions. At this, she fell into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth with a gloved hand.

Toadsworth decided to intervene, but not without emitting a chuckle himself. “Oh, how terribly amusing! Come now, don't be startled!” He exclaimed with a wave of his cane. “You see, I must tell you... Princess Peach's voice… was never stolen!” he conceded, only serving to heighten their confusion.

The brothers were speechless, clueless as to how this could have transpired. Luckily, their answer came in the form of a certain prince entering the grounds opposite Lady Lima.

“I knew Cackletta was after the royal voice, so I beat them to the castle and warned the princess,” Prince Peasley clarified, wagging a finger and smirking. He walked over to where Lady Lima was standing, running a hand through his hair on the way. _”This_ is the Princess Peach whose voice was stolen!” The man gestured to where the princess came in, allowing for another figure to waltz through.

She was an exact duplicate of Princess Peach, which made the duo do a double take between her and the real princess. Shortly enough, a cloud of smoke went up around the “princess” to reveal a pink Birdo.

Peasley carried on, “And _that_ is why the Beanstar reacted so strangely to her voice!”

The Birdo winked and blew a handful of kisses before returning to the castle. While Mario and Luigi were trying to process everything that was explained, Queen Bean arrived from the same place her son had, and much to his embarrassment, gave him a pinch on the cheek.

“As you can see, every card in our hand truly was better than theirs,” she cheered, triumphantly laughing after she had finished.

Princess Peach spoke again, “Mario, Luigi... I am sorry to have caused you such trouble,” Her regretful tone made Mario furrow his eyebrows in worry. “When the pair of you came rushing to the castle, I intended to tell you the truth immediately, but Bowser beat you there. And I lost my chance to spill the beans, so to speak,” She added with a slight smile, making the queen and her son chuckle quietly.

Toadsworth joined in, “But you defeated Cackletta nonetheless! And that is something to be congratulated for!” He gave a clap, and the two accepted the praise; Mario tipped his hat and Luigi rubbed the back of his neck, not accustomed to the flattery usually reserved for his older brother.

Lady Lima cleared her throat. “While I would love to celebrate our victory today, it is getting rather late. I suggest we should retire for the night, lest we end up staying awake the whole night,” She remarked.

The group agreed, proceeding towards the entrance of the castle through an amount of greenery too plentiful to name. Once inside, the brothers realized just how exhausted they both were. Mario squinted at the lighting difference and Luigi leaned against him, his eyes threatening to shut.

Toadsworth and Lady Lima made their goodbyes, exiting the main hall together. Queen Bean was the next to depart, wrapping Peasley in a hug before bidding the princess and the plumbers goodnight.

“We have more than enough room to accommodate all of you,” the prince began, “If you’ll allow me, I can show you to your rooms,” he waved his hand as he led the trio through the grand corridors.

They eventually came to a stop, Peasley gesturing to two adjacent doors. “I figured you two wouldn’t want to be very far from the princess, so I’ll give you neighbouring rooms,” he explained, yawning afterwards.

Princess Peach gave her thanks before turning to the Mario brothers and embracing them both again. She waved to the three of them before retiring to her assigned room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

The Beanish man prattled on, “By the way, there's no sign of what's left of the Beanstar; It apparently broke into four pieces, which seem to be lost…” he lamented, resting his head in his hand. “I plan to begin my search to look for the pieces of the Beanstar tomorrow. You two can relax here and enjoy some sightseeing in our kingdom with fair Princess Peach,” his speech concluded with a grin directed at them. His gaze lingered on the taller of the two, appearing to be thinking about something before looking away.

Luigi quirked an eyebrow at the man despite feeling his face flush like it had several times previous. Before he could question it any further, the prince spoke suddenly again. “Well, you two should get some sleep, I’m sure today was very draining,” he trailed off, averting their gaze.

Mario shrugged his odd behaviour off, likely just wanting to crash into bed. He reached up to ruffle his younger brother’s hat and waved goodnight to Peasley before retreating to his and Luigi’s shared room.

Luigi made a move to follow him when the prince jolted towards him and grabbed his wrist. He looked down where they connected, mouth opening slightly. Peasley appeared just as surprised as he did, his face sporting a generous bloom of blue. He furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly contemplating something, before quickly leaning forward, his lips gently meeting Luigi’s cheek.

As quick as he initiated their contact, he sprung away, swiftly whirling around and almost slipping before marching back down the corridor. “Sweet dreams, Greenie!” he sang, waving his hand and turning the corner.

Luigi could only stare after him in awe, his brain working on processing what had just happened. His hand came up to touch his cheek, feeling the warmth radiating from it. After a minute of standing alone in the hallway, he let out a giddy laugh, his other hand coming up to his face. It was only then that he felt his moustache, frazzled from static. Luigi put a hand to his hair, finding it to be in a similar state. _He really needed to get a handle of his Thunderhand…_

He finally entered his room, thankfully finding his brother already asleep. Making quick work of getting changed, he retrieved the rose from his overall’s pocket and placed it on the nightstand beside his bed. He climbed in shortly afterward, still unable to believe the occurrence before.

That night, Luigi fell asleep with the sound of Peasley’s laughter ringing through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know i had to do it to em ;)


	5. In the Eye of Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blargh i dont really like how this chapter turned out but eet ees what eet ees

What was thought to be a relaxing stay at Little Fungitown quickly took a turn for the worst when peril once again befell the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi had only gotten a glimpse of her kidnapper, but he only knew one person who rode around in a flying clown car.

Or rather, one koopa.

Luigi had quickly rushed to the town’s embassy to cure Mario of his bean fever before collapsing onto a cushioned bench nearby. He put his head in his hands, his vision getting increasingly watery. _If only he had gotten there sooner, or he didn’t freeze up when he saw Peach being taken away, or-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, causing him to startle. He peeked over his fingers to see Mario gazing at him, worry written all over his features. While he was glad his brother was awake again(and looking significantly less green), it was heavily overshadowed by his guilt. He hadn’t realized how taxing the day’s events had been on him until now, where he was about to break down.

He attempted to inform Mario of what had just conspired, gibbering through fragmented sentences. Despite having just woken up, Mario was immediately attentive to his younger brother’s state. He slid off the bed and placed himself in front of where Luigi was sitting, letting his hands rest on his shoulders again. Seeing no resistance, he gently pulled Luigi into a hug.

The taller man went quiet and instinctively leaned into the embrace, burying his head into Mario’s shoulder. He let out a sniffle before feeling a couple stray tears make their way down his cheeks. His arms made their way around his brother’s back, his fingers subconsciously fiddling with the denim.

They stayed in the hug for a minute, Mario smoothing the hair on the back of Luigi’s head occasionally. Luigi eventually loosened his grip and Mario got the message, retracting his arms back to his sides. The younger of the two took a breath and let it out, wiping his eyes. He cleared his throat, finally able to meet Mario’s eyes again. He gave him a watery smile and let out a timid _“thank you”_ which was met with a soft grin and a ruffle of his hat.

Thankfully, Mario was able to understand what Luigi was explaining earlier, and after making sure he was okay, he gestured for Luigi to follow him outside. Though there were greater issues at hand than ensuring his comfort, Luigi was grateful that Mario took the time to console him. He couldn’t put it into words, but he hoped his brother knew how much he appreciated everything that he had done for him.

The most he could do to show his thanks was to be there for Mario any time he needed. With this in mind, he tagged along the shorter man’s side, making their way back to Beanbean Castle.

* * *

The pristine green checkered flooring of the castle echoed many frantic footsteps, much to the pair’s surprise. The only thing they would need to be concerned about was the Beanstar pieces, unless they had gotten wind of the events at Little Fungitown.

The two were safe to assume the latter, based on how furious Toadsworth looked. Noticing their arrival, he hustled towards them. “Master Mario! Master Luigi! Awful things transpired while you were off doing who-knows-what!” He cried out, pointing his cane accusingly at the brothers. The two jumped, not expecting such a rapid asservation. “It looks like my hobbies will have to be shelved once again...” Finishing with a huff, he tapped his foot on the ground.

“Your Highness!” Lady Lima rushed in from the entrance hall, addressing Queen Bean. “Bowser... no, Cackletta... um, I mean... Bowletta... a message has arrived!” She stumbled over her words, trying to catch her breath. She held out a device, and the screen lit up to project a hulking figure.

They looked eerily similar to Bowser, yet their eyes were completely pink and they had two large horns of the same colour on their head. They had a sickening grin, showing off their sharp teeth, eerily similar to…

_Oh no._

It wasn’t Bowser Luigi had seen kidnapping Princess Peach, but rather Cackletta, using him as a host.

Bowletta cackled, unnerving everyone present in the room. “You puny little worms are no match for me now!” Their voice had the same grating quality, but now there was a deep and growling undertone alongside it. “I'm only going to say this once, so listen up! If you want your precious princess returned safely, bring me the four pieces of the Beanstar!” They exhorted, throwing their arm out. “I will contact you again once the Beanstar is complete!” Their image flickered before disappearing completely, the screen once again going dark.

Queen Bean startled, landing back on the tiled floor heavily. “Oh, my... how has it come to this?” She fretted, crossing her arms. Prince Peasley stood beside her, offering his hand on her arm in a feeble effort to ease her worries.

After putting the gadget away, Lady Lima spoke. “It seems we played our hand out, only to find the game is not over…”

“There is little we can do,” Peasley bemoaned, stepping forward. “For now, we must gather the Beanstar pieces as Bowletta demands. Luckily, I know the general areas that the pieces fell in, so it shouldn't be too hard to find them,” He brought forth a piece of parchment that depicted the geography of the Beanbean Kingdom. There were four spots circled in red ink. “I have marked the areas where the pieces fell,” Handing Mario the map, he pointed to each spot.

“Who will gather the pieces first? The esteemed Mario Brothers? Or me?” He bounced back to his ostentatious persona, likely as an attempt to bring the others’ spirits up. Luigi found it admirable; despite the dire situation, he was willing to bravely face anything that came his way. “I will bet 99 trillion Mushroom coins that it will be me!” Finishing off his exclamation, he placed a hand on his chest.

His declaration shocked the receivers of said gamble, even managing to make Luigi utter a giggle at the absurd amount. The prince took note of this, sauntering over towards the object of his attention.

“Oh, you believe I’m jesting?” He quirked an eyebrow and laid a hand on his rapier. In a quick movement, his sword was drawn, striking the taller man playfully on the backside. Immediately Luigi’s face went red, mortified at his predicament. “Do not scoff, for I do not intend to lose!” Peasley quipped, sheathing his weapon with a smirk.

Mario, on the other hand, covered his mouth before letting a loud snort escape. He quickly dissolved into a fit of laughter, not bothering to hide his amusement. Even Queen Bean’s mood lightened, signified by a titter poorly concealed by her hand.

Pleased by the shift in mood, her son allowed himself to chuckle as well. “You should _really_ know how to treat a prince by now, Greenie,” he teased fondly, tapping a finger to Luigi’s nose, causing it to flare an even deeper scarlet.

“The game is afoot!” Peasley exclaimed, whirling around to face the archway. He swiftly made his exit, his laugh echoing off the castle walls.

Luigi hunched in on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible while Mario’s laughter finally quieted down. After recovering from his outburst, he wiped a tear from his eye and patted his brother on the back. Luigi glared at him, although there wasn’t much fire behind it. Truthfully, he was glad the spectacle was able to ease the tension, even at the cost of some self-deprecation.

Toadsworth cleared his throat, addressing the brothers. “Master Mario! Master Luigi! We're counting on you!” He appealed, no longer angered by their supposed carelessness. “Heed my directions well and you'll quickly find the Beanstar piece that landed in Teehee Valley,” He pointed to the circle on the top right portion of the map, still in Mario’s grasp. “I recommend going to find this Beanstar piece first. I must say, my senses have been referred to as ‘strangely keen’!”

Lacking a better lead, the duo nodded, assuring the princess’ ambassador that the Beanstar fragments were in good hands. They gave a short bow to Queen Bean, and departed for the deserts of the Beanbean Kingdom.

Despite the ever-present threat of Cackletta’s message, the brothers continued on, spurred by the determination of the Beanish royal family. They knew they weren’t alone in this fight, and would do their best to uphold the peace in the fair kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i actually had a lot of difficulty writing this because i didnt want peasley to come off as just arrogant and i wanted him to have actual motives for his actions rather than,,,, just having a big ego so i hope i did okay on that part!!


	6. The Search Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH 10k words in like,, a month!! thats insane!!!! thanks to everyone who's come along on the ride so far! :)

With two of the four Beanstar pieces under their belts, the Mario brothers were well on their way to restoring the Beanbean Kingdom’s guardian deity. After fighting a self-absorbed crab for the tree topper on his shell, they figured they could be ready for anything.

Obtaining a handful of neon Yoshi eggs in exchange for another shard of the Beanstar was a relatively easy task compared to their previous endeavor. The only part that was giving the pair trouble was finding the last bean fruit, a critical part in acquiring the neon eggs.

Fava, a Beanish man well-versed in the habits of Yoshis, was kind enough to direct them in the general direction of all the fruits they would need. He had made marks on the map given to them earlier, informing them of the signs to tell where a fruit was buried.

The brothers were now at the shore leading to Teehee Valley and were no closer to locating the final bean fruit they needed, despite the symbol of one on their map.

The shadow of a platform above them came into their line of sight, making the duo look up. A bridge was hanging between two raised areas of the ground, the one nearest them having similar areas acting as steps up to the top. If something was going to be hidden here, it would most likely be on the small plateau on the other side.

Using their combined abilities, the siblings made short work of scaling the geography. The next obstacle to deal with was an iron fence standing tall, obscuring the path to the bridge. Luckily, the pair had seen enough blockades of the same fashion to know how to get past it. As they had practiced many times before, Mario drew his hammer and brought it over his head, letting it fall on Luigi’s head. The taller of the two sunk into the ground, leaving only his hat visible.

Luigi trudged past the gate, popping up once he had made it to the other side. Mario gave him a thumbs up before sending him across, making him smile, appreciative for the additional confidence. He turned around to face the platform opposite and made his way over the bridge, making the occasional board creak.

Just as they had expected, a bean fruit was sitting on the grass alongside a group of pale blue flowers.

Unexpected, however, was the large piranha plant situated right behind it, drool making its way through its teeth.

Luigi startled and made to reach for the fruit, but the piranha plant was quicker; its head dipped down and took it into its mouth, swallowing it whole. The plumber cried out, rushing towards where the fruit had previously sat. The speckled verdure, finally alerted by his presence, let out a roar and attempted to swat at him. He narrowly sprung away, putting distance between them.

Now that the plant had been disturbed, it didn’t appear to be backing out of a fight anytime soon. With no other options, Luigi planted his feet on the ground and raised his hands, readying to attack.

Deciding to test out his recently acquired Thunderhand, he focused on bringing sparks to his fingers. They came with the usual tingly feeling that he was slowly getting accommodated with, gathering in his palms. He concentrated for a moment longer, wanting to make the biggest impact but being careful to not let the lightning fizzle out, and finally snapped his fingers, the streaks shooting towards the enemy.

The piranha plant screeched, drawing into itself while trembling from the aftershocks. It seemed to have a similar reaction as the plants back at the airstrip, which would make dealing with it a great deal easier.

Next, Luigi brought out his hammer, stepping forwards while he drew his weapon to the side. He moved to swing at the plant’s head, however the handle slipped from his grasp, leaving him to flail due to the sudden imbalance. This gave an opening for the opponent to attack, using its leaves to strike the man’s exposed sides, the thorns pricking through his clothing.

Luigi yelped and scrambled back, rubbing where the damage had been inflicted. It seemed that he would need to allow his hands to recover after using Thunderhand if he was going to slip up like this.

Now that there was some distance between them again, the piranha plant opened its mouth, a growl rising from the back of its throat. Luigi didn’t have time to ponder what it was doing, as a ball of fire emerged from its maw, aiming straight for him. He uttered a cry of shock before his legs kicked into action, vaulting him over the projectile.

Unfortunately, due to the quickness of the execution, this meant he was flying straight for the verdure. In a split second decision, Luigi shifted his body, his feet connecting with the plant’s spotted head. It shrieked, throwing its head up before the sound got choked off. The green-clad man stared in odd curiosity as it coughed, spitting out… something; it was too small to see the details. The piranha plant then emitted a feeble whine, going limp and collapsing onto the grass, unmoving.

Luigi approached the fallen foe gingerly, half expecting it to pop up for one last surprise attack. After waiting a moment in silence apart from the waves meeting the shore, he determined that it was truly defeated.

He next decided to focus on the thing that was spat out before it went unconscious. His eyes examined the shape, finding it to be a Beanish individual, albeit much smaller than any one he had seen thus far. The dormant figure donned a cape that bore the kingdom’s insignia, which aimed to confuse Luigi further, as there was only one person he knew to wear anything similar to it.

However, it was unmistakable: this tiny person he stumbled upon was none other than Prince Peasley.

The man stirred and Luigi knelt beside him, moving some loose strands of hair away from his face. The prince’s eyes slowly fluttered open, taking in his surroundings. His gaze met the man’s above him, who reluctantly withdrew his hand from where it had been idly toying with his golden locks.

Peasley rose into a sitting position, using his hands for support. “Oh, Luigi! You saved me, didn't you?” He inquired, already alert despite his previous state. “Why, thank you so much! You're a huge help!” He beamed at the taller man, making his face flush.

Luigi chuckled apprehensively and broke eye contact, dismissing the praise. He hadn’t _meant_ to rescue the prince, he had just… happened to be in the right place at the right time.

Peasley, seeming to follow his train of thought, spoke again. “With someone of your caliber, taking care of any enemy would be of ease!” There was a pause, then in a softer tone of voice, “I truly am honoured to have a friend such as yourself.”

A… friend? _They were friends?_

It should have been an obvious realization, seeing how the prince had taken a liking to him from their first meeting. Luigi thought back to the rose sitting on his nightstand back at the castle, and returned the compliment with an adoring grin.

His… _friend_ suddenly brought his attention to a more relevant matter, tilting his head slightly. “But my, my, my, Luigi... look at how you've grown!” His voice took on a wondrous tone, marvelled at how “big” the man had gotten.

Luigi barked out a short laugh, Peasley’s misinformed observation bringing him mirth. Upon receiving a puzzled look from the miniscule prince, he quickly recounted the previous happenings.

The prince was silent for a moment. “...I see. I guess I wasn't aware of the whole shrinking business!” He stood up, however his full height still was not enough to beat the man in front of him, even when kneeling. “Say, Greenie... I'm none too fond of this body size. Do you think you could change me back?”

The plumber pondered for a moment, placing a hand on his chin. He knew there had to be a way to restore Peasley to his original height. While wracking his brain, his eyes strayed to the hammer he had dropped in the preceding scrimmage. This made him perk up, a triumphant sound falling from his lips. He hoisted himself up off the ground and ambled over to the weapon. Once retrieved, he turned back to face the Beanish man only to find him eyeing the hammer worriedly.

Luigi let out an _”Oh!”_ and hurried to explain what he had in mind, attempting to ease his friend’s uncertainty.

Thankfully, he was easily convinced. “Of course, I knew I could trust you!” Trying to downplay his earlier reluctance, he put on a smirk and waved his hand through his hair. “To think that you know such cool moves! You’re a real hero!” He commended.

Luigi’s face went red once more, still unfamiliar with the plaudit being directed towards him. Peasley sauntered up to him, further exaggerating their height difference now that they were closer together, and faced away. He gave a chuckle before speaking, “Okay, but be careful!”

The taller man raised his hammer and brought it down on the prince’s head, making sure not to put excessive force into the hit. Despite having prior knowledge of Luigi’s plan, Peasley uttered a cry of shock at the impact. Not long after, his body grew, coming to a stop once it had reached its initial size.

He surveyed his figure, bringing out his hands to compare them to the environment around him. Once he confirmed that he was back to normal, Prince Peasley laughed joyously, whirling back around to face Luigi. His hair seemed to float before returning to frame his face, making it shimmer. “Look at the difference in my shine now that I'm back to normal!” He flipped his hair once more for good measure, “Zing! Now _that’s_ a shine! Thank you so much, Luigi!”

Before Luigi could back away after noticing their proximity when the prince turned around, Peasley leapt forward and threw his arms around the man in front of him, unfazed by the distance. Luigi froze, caught off guard by the sudden move. Soon enough, he melted into the embrace, leaning his head on the man’s shoulder.

When the two pulled back, both were sporting a generous blush. The pair laughed meekly, yet were still situated close together. 

It was Prince Peasley who reluctantly brought them out of the moment, clearing his throat. “I feel like I must thank you,” He reached into his tunic and continued, “Please, I insist you accept this,” Bringing out a purple object, Luigi recognized it as the last bean fruit.

“I found this inside that large piranha plant back there… please take it!” He placed the fruit in Luigi’s hand, the touch lingering before Peasley returned his arms back to his sides.

The green-clad man pocketed the bean fruit before his friend spoke again. “Say, I _was_ going to be on my way after I succeeded in returning to my old self, however I had the thought that I could… tag along with you and your brother for a bit,” the prince rambled, the flush on his face still visible. “I… would like to assist you in locating the pieces of the Beanstar! Yes, that is why I am joining you two, no other reason...” He trailed off, the spread of blue on his face doing little in concealing his true motives.

Seeing the noble man like this surprised Luigi; he had never been so bashful before. In a brief moment of bravery, he took Peasley’s hand and motioned for him to walk alongside himself. This was all it took for the blond man to bounce back from his hesitancy, grinning brightly and strolling along. Luigi found it endearing just how much he could blossom from small affirmations.

They traversed back across the bridge, Peasley swinging their hands between them and quietly humming a tune in his gentle falsetto. Once they reached the fence at the end, they slowed to a stop, seemingly at a dead end without a way to the other side. Peasley gave a sudden _“ah!”_ and whistled, summoning his winged mount. He hopped onto the cushion, beckoning for Luigi to step on as well.

The taller man apprehensively placed his feet on the pillow, still keeping the prince’s hand in his own. After they were both on securely, it began its ascent, slowly taking them over the finials topping the barrier. Luigi placed his free hand on the other man’s shoulder, striving to keep his balance.

Well, _and_ to stay close to him, but nobody had to know that.

The cushion touched down on the opposite end and the pair alighted, continuing their meander. Luigi paused, looking around for his brother. Mario had been waiting at the gate when they parted, however he was absent from the spot currently.

The man’s whereabouts were quickly solved when Peasley called out. “Ah, Mr. Red Moustache!”

Luigi eyed the area ahead of them, spotting the shorter man relaxing in the shade of a nearby tree. His head perked up at the call of the nickname, eyes falling to the duo. He smiled as he waved and stood, glad to see his younger brother unscathed. The weaved flowers he was preoccupying himself with fell from his hands, floating gently to the foliage below.

The three met in the middle, Mario quirking a brow at Prince Peasley’s presence, though not defiantly. The prince tittered in reply. “I had just so happened to run into Greenie here while on my quest for the Beanstar fragments! We… _worked together_ to retrieve the, um…” He faltered in his improvisation, glancing to Luigi.

Saving him his dignity, said man took out the bean fruit, showing it to Mario. His face brightened and he let out a whoop, thanking the Beanish man.

“Don’t go giving me _all_ the praise, though! After all, I had assistance,” Peasley added on, subconsciously raising his hand, drawing attention to where his and Luigi’s hands met. Mario’s mouth fell into a small ‘o’ shape, and Luigi timidly covered his face with his free hand, although he could feel a smile breaking out.

His older brother laughed lightheartedly after recovering from his surprise, patting Luigi on the back, as if congratulating him. He then stepped forward, calling out a _”c’mon!”,_ reminding them of the task at hand.

With another Beanstar piece soon to be collected, the trio marched along, the day seeming just a bit brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this gave me so much sarah tone in yall have no idea <333


	7. Heading to Joke's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY that this chapter took longer than usual!!! i had wanted to at least have this ready for mar10 day but executive dysfunction slapped me in the face and called me its bitch
> 
> im not completely satisfied with this chapter but i wanted to get something out for yall; hearing all of ur comments has seriously brightened my day!!

Mario and Luigi had become quite familiar with Beanbean Castle’s interior for how many times they had frequented it, however the feeling of awe at its grandeur never faded. Navigating to the throne room had become second-nature to them, traversing the corridors with ease.

They arrived, finding Queen Bean on her throne and Toadsworth standing a short distance away, making light conversation. Upon the brothers’ entrance, the queen clasped her hands together, awaiting any further developments on the state of the Beanstar.

Mario brought forth their shared briefcase and opened the clasps, gathering the shards tucked safely away. He handed two fragments to Luigi to free up his hands, then gathered the remaining pair. The siblings held the Beanstar pieces up for the two opposite them to see, but were surprised to find that they had begun to emit a green glow. The four looked on as the pieces floated up, eventually fitting together and mending its cracks. In a gleam of light that made them shield their eyes, the guardian deity of the Beanbean Kingdom was revealed, back to its former glory.

The monarch brought her hands to her chest, giving a clap. “Hm… so the Beanstar is finally back to normal!” She seemed hesitant in her joy, knowing that the revival also meant a step further in Bowletta’s plan.

Hurried footsteps were heard approaching the entrance to the throne room, reverberating off the tiles. Lady Lima appeared in the archway, her hands clutching the same device that was used to contact them last time.

“A message has arrived from Bowletta!” The royal advisor fretted about, fiddling with the buttons. “I shudder to think…” She trailed off, shuffling to the center of the room.

The screen lit up, and Bowletta once again materialized, capturing the attention of everyone present. “Very good! You fools make fine scavengers!” They taunted with a condescending sneer. “Now, I want Red and Green to bring that Beanstar to me! The drop point is at the far end of the ocean, at that crypt for cruddy jokes called Joke's End!”

Queen Bean, at the mention of the ransom location, motioned towards the map folded neatly on top of the various items in the suitcase. Mario caught on and swiftly grabbed it, opening up the parchment.

She pointed to the top right portion, where a lone mountain sat among the ocean. It was a stark contrast to the bright environment of the rest of the kingdom, with sharp edges and icy surfaces.

Bowletta continued, “You can't get to Joke's End by walking on the seafloor, so don't try it, cretins. Come after you learn how to cross the sea surface!” Growling out a laugh, they crossed their arms. “And don't lose the Beanstar on the way, butterfingers!” They gave their regular toothy grin before the display blinked off, leaving the five with the deafening silence of the grand room.

With a sigh, Queen Bean spoke first. “But if Bowletta plans to return Princess Peach when we give them the Beanstar, then they can't be planning to use Peach's voice to awaken the Beanstar after all…” She perched her head on one of her hands, her other hand crossing over to tuck underneath her arm.

“That would seem to be so,” Toadsworth huffed in a similar state of perplexion, tapping his foot on the ground.

“Relax, all of you!” With the weight of the earlier message looming over their heads, a certain prince’s arrival had gone unnoticed.

“We can just give the fiend _this!”_ With all eyes on him, Prince Peasley withdrew a star-shaped item from behind his back, holding it out with confidence. It had a green tint, and a face was smoothly drawn on the front of it.

Lady Lima jumped up, pleased with the new development. “Oh! A fake Beanstar! Of course!” She cried out, admiring his handiwork.

The prince shone at the recognition, and he grinned while putting a hand through his hair. He handed the lookalike off to Luigi, who placed it in their briefcase, still open.

At the sight of the contents of the luggage, Toadsworth sprung up. “Also, please take along a change of clothes for the princess,” He retrieved a pink case, clicking open the lid. “I'm sure that Princess Peach likely tried to escape, doing untold damage to her lovely dress... just thinking of it drives me mad! Curse that Bowletta!” His face went red, unable to contain his anger for the witch.

He took a breath and closed his eyes, calming himself down. “At least this old servant can help in some small way…” Toadsworth held up a pink dress, neatly folded without a wrinkle in sight. He gently placed it down with the rest of the clothing in the brothers’ bag and closed the lid, handing it back to Mario.

The queen spoke once more, “I do hope that you two will succeed in bringing the princess back safely… I hate to think of the distress she must have been subjected to!” She lamented, letting out a sigh.

Her son joined in, still in high spirits. “If anyone can retrieve Her Royal Loveliness, it _has_ to be the Mario brothers! I have seen them in action before, and I am confident in their abilities!” He strode forwards in the direction of the entrance hall, beckoning to the siblings. “Come now, there is no time to lose!”

The duo gave a quick farewell to Queen Bean and the two royal advisors, having messages of good luck returned to them. Footing it to the castle entrance, they found the prince waiting for them.

He gestured to the map, still clutched in Mario’s hand. “To get to Joke's End, you have no choice but to travel above the ocean waves... perhaps if you go to the beach you'll find a way to get there,” Peasley pondered, tapping a finger to his cheek. “Apparently, there once was quite a fine surfing spot at one of this land's beaches…” His musing tapered off, having nothing more to add on.

“I…” The prince faltered, collecting his thoughts. “I truly wish you come back safely,” He glanced away, interested in anything but their faces. “Seeing the true power of Cackletta, I cannot help but worry…”

Luigi was struck by his honesty, despite witnessing other vulnerable moments like this from Peasley. He wanted to reassure their friend somehow, but he was at a loss as to how. Usually, _he_ was the one needing comforting.

Mario slowly brought his hand up, as to not startle the Beanish man, and set it on his shoulder. The blond paused in his disquiet, eyes finally meeting one of them. The plumber levelled him with a kind smile, squeezing his shoulder briefly.

Luigi noticed that his nervous energy hadn’t been completely dispelled, apparent in his hands, fiddling with each other. He tentatively reached forward and placed his own hand on top of the prince’s, stilling their movement. The receiver of their reassurances was also unmoving, unsure of how to respond.

Mario, not wanting to overwhelm him, took his hand from his shoulder. Now that Peasley’s only point of contact was with Luigi, he had no choice but to look to the man before him.

Gazing at their joined hands, the taller man was struck with an idea. He gently took one of the prince’s hands in both of his own, bringing it level with his face. Dipping his head down, he placed his lips on the top of the hand he grasped. Though there were no words spoken between the two, they both knew the meaning.

A promise.

A promise to return unscathed. To recover the princess. To face the evil plaguing the kingdom.

Luigi tenderly placed Prince Peasley’s hand down by his side, fingers brushing his arm before leaving. The shorter man was finally able to meet his gaze, looking at him in awe. The prince was only able to let out a soft _”Thank you”,_ not daring to speak any more.

The green-clad man returned the thanks with a smile of his own, wanting to prolong this moment as long as he could.

Though, there were always bigger things to worry about, and he reluctantly made his way to the main doors of the castle where Mario had gone, allowing the two their privacy. The guards standing by opened the entryway, allowing them to pass and letting streaks of sunlight shine throughout the castle walls.

The siblings marched along the bridge to the castle town, newfound determination and a vow to keep reminding them of just what they were fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: is this too cheesy?
> 
> me: i dont care its 1:55am just put it in anyways it gives me serotonin


End file.
